FSC 124
|debut = None|pre = FSC #123|nex = FSC #125|return = |withdraw = }} The second Israeli hosting of FSC happens in the port city of Haifa, following the Israeli victory in FSC 123 with Netta performing 'Bassa Sababa'. The number of participats remains constant at 35, with Italy withdrawing and Serbia returning to the contest. The United Kingdom emerges as a runaway winner, followed by Germany in second place and Denmark in third position. The Host City The host city for this FSC #124-edition is Haifa, Israel, the third-largest city in Israel - after Jerusalem and Tel Aviv - with a population of around 285.000. The city of Haifa forms part of the large Haifa metropolitan area. It is home to the Bahá'í World Centre, a UNESCO World Heritage Site and a destination for Bahá'í pilgrims (Bahá'í Faith is a religion teaching the essential worth of all religions). Built on the slopes of 'Mount Carmel', the settlement has a history spanning more than 3000 years. The earliest known settlement in the vicinity was Tell Abu Hawam a small port city established in the Late Bronze Age (14th century BCE). In the 3rd century AD Haifa was known as a dye-making center. Over millennia, the Haifa area has changed hands often, ruled by f.ex Persians, Romans & Ottomans. Haifa lies about 90 kilometres north of Tel Aviv & is the major regional center of northern Israel. Two respected academic institutions, the University of Haifa and the Technion, are located in Haifa, same as the renowned private school Hebrew Reali School. The city plays an important role in Israel's economy. Haifa is considered a relative haven for coexistence between Jews and Arabs, aiding tolerance. The Venue The host venue for FSC #124 June 2019 is the Sammy Ofer Stadium, also known as Haifa International Stadium. It is a 30.780 seats multi-purpose stadium in Haifa, Israel. Construction began in late 2009, and was completed in 2014. Currently, the stadium is used mostly for football matches, hosting the home games of Maccabi Haifa and Hapoel Haifa F.C. The stadium is named after the late Israeli billionaire Sammy Ofer, who donated $20,000,000 to build the stadium. The stadium, which is around 40.000 m2 in total in area, also serves the Israel national football team, for some select home matches. It has professional facilities for guests and VIPs, more than 1500 parking spaces & more than 700 bathroom stalls. It also has the World Peace Statue rising to a height of 16 meters & weighing 40 tons. The multi-function arena is also used for other activites like music concerts adapted for such occasions, & several big music stars have held concerts there. They are proud to host the FSC. The Hosts Our lovely hosts this evening are Rotem Sela, Michael Aloni and Gal Gadot. Rotem Sela (born in 1983) is a famous Israeli model, actress, and television presenter best-known for playing Noa Hollander, on the hit TV-show ‘ Beauty and the Baker ’ (2013–present). She has said that she prioritizes having a career in Israel instead of pursuing opportunities elsewhere. As a model she currently fronts the 'Castro' campaigns alongside Aviv Alush. In 2019 she appeared in the solo campaign for Castro Jeans. In 2013 she was cast as the female lead in ‘Beauty and the Baker’ alongside Alush after Bar Refaeli exited the role. She is proud to co-host this evening's edition of the FSC. Michael Aloni (born in 1984) is an Israeli actor, director, writer and television presenter. He is known for starring in ‘Shtisel’, ‘Out in the Dark’ and the 2017-2018 series, ‘When Heroes Fly’, produced by Keshet. In April 2018 it won the best series at 'Canneseries', and has been commissioned for a second season. Aloni also hosts the popular reality TV show, ‘The Voice: Israel’. He studied acting at Nissan Nativ Acting Studio, between 2006-2009. He also appeared in a number of ad campaigns as a male model. He published a written work in 2017. He is proud to co-host this evening's edition of the FSC. Gal Gadot (born in 1985) is a famous Israeli actress and model. At age 18, she was crowned Miss Israel 2004. She then served two years in the Israel Defense Forces as a combat instructor, and began studying law and international relations at IDC Herzliya college, while building up her modeling & acting careers. Her first international film role came in ‘Fast & Furious’ (2009), a role she reprised in the film franchise. She went on to earn world fame for playing 'Wonder Woman'. In 2018, she was on Time's list of 100 most influential persons. She is proud to co-host this evening's edition of the FSC. The Show The Results The Winner Marina - To be human: